


We Had Sunshine in December

by QueerLobster



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Behind the Scenes, Discussion of Canon Typical Violence, F/F, Finger Sucking, Gratuitous Smut, Mention of Possible Non-Con (due to demonic possession), My First Smut, Oral Sex, i went there, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerLobster/pseuds/QueerLobster
Summary: After seven weeks of demonic possession, Waverly and Nicole have a lot to talk through. This is my take on "the talk" post 2 x 05. Perhaps a little heavy on the angst at first, but will slide into fluff, and smut. *Update* We have now arrived at smut, which has taken a little inspiration from 2 x 06.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a long-time reader of fanfiction (and complete WayHaught trash), but this is my first time writing. I haven't used a beta here, I'm just writing for the fun of it.
> 
> This is a conversation that I think needs to be explored - given the timeline, the goo has been around for the majority of their relationship, and there's a lot of hurt and trauma - for both of them, with this. So, expect a lot of angst, self-doubt, and a serious dose of the feels - but in the very fluffy context of two people who adore each other and want to work through it. This fic will slide into fluff, and eventual smut. I may up the rating, as needed. 
> 
> Some additional warning notes:  
> -I own nothing, I just have an overactive imagination  
> -This story does contain mention and discussion of the possibility of non-consensual sex, due to demonic possession. This discussion is not graphic, but I wanted to give plenty of warning.

* * *

Nicole jumped when she heard that familiar knock at her door. She knew it was Waverly, but after the last two months, it was hard for her not be on edge. She took a deep breath, collected herself from where she had been - sitting on the couch, staring out the window, and rose to answer the door. Waverly greeted her with an exhausted half-smile, and her hands held suspiciously behind her back.

"Hey, baby" Nicole spoke first, smiling at Waverly, and worrying the worn sleeve of her old maroon sweater between her fingers. "I'm so glad you're here, I was starting to wonder..."

"I know, I'm sorry I got a little -um, caught up, with Wynonna. Aaaand, then I had to find these." Waverly brought her hands between them, holding a small, bedraggled bouquet of orange and yellow flowers.

"Oh, Waves, -"

"I know they don't look like much, but they were a nightmare to find this time of year, and I wanted to just - I don't know, do something nice for you. You've been, well, really the only person who..." Waverly's voice caught in her throat, and she felt her eyes well up with tears. She looked at the bouquet in her hands, trying not to cry, hoping Nicole would just know what she was trying to say.

This was the first moment, in all of this, where she felt like she was finally safe enough to let her guard down. No demons. No revenants. No Black Badge. Nobody in an overt crisis who needed her to be strong. She looked into Nicole's eyes as her tears began to fall.

Nicole was already crying. She stepped out of her front door to bridge the small distance between them, wrapped her arms around Waverly's shoulders and gently tucked Waverly's head under her chin. She could feel Waverly shaking through her oversized jacket. The sun was setting, and it was only getting colder, but Nicole didn't care. She would stand in the dying daylight of her porch wrapped up with her girlfriend for as long as they could both stand.

She wanted to say something. Anything. Anything that might comfort Waverly, but she couldn't think of a damn thing that was appropriate for this particular "I was just possessed by a demon for seven weeks, my oldest sister is dead, I tried to get my girlfriend to shoot my other sister, who, wait, might not actually be my sister, and I just puked up an angry black goo demon worm" scenario. None of her previous romances, or professional training had prepared her for this. But she would do anything for *her* Waverly. So, she did the only thing she could - she held on to Waverly for dear life, and pressed slow kisses to her hair while they both cried.

"I've got you, Waves. Always."  


* * *

  
"Baby, you're going to freeze to death out here," Waverly mumbled into Nicole's neck. "And cute as it sounds, I don't want a Haught-sicle."

"Ha," Nicole chuckled through the tears still in her eyes "believe it or not, I've never heard *that* one before. Let's go." She relaxed her hold on Waverly, taking the bouquet she was still clutching in one hand, and placing her other softly on the small of Waverly's back. They stepped into the warmth of Nicole's apartment - both of them red from the cold and the crying.

Nicole moved to her small kitchen, to find a vase for the flowers. Waverly took off her coat, and hung it by the door. She left her boots there, as well, and tucked herself into a corner of Nicole's couch.

"Do you want something warm? I can make us some tea, or, I think you still have some hot and sour soup from the other night in the fridge? Or may-" Waverly cut her off. "Nic, please come sit with me?"

"Of course," Nicole said softly, already moving toward the couch. Waverly unfolded herself, turning to sit with her legs crossed, and her back against the arm of the couch, facing Nicole, who sat next to her. Waverly reached out both of her hands, palms up to Nicole, who covered them with her own, their fingers intertwining.

"Nicole, we need to talk. There's so much...just so much that I need to tell you, I don't know where to start."

Nicole squeezed Waverly's hands, with all the warmth that was slowly coming back to her own. "Take your time, Waverly. I'm not going anywhere. And I really want to talk with you, too."  
Waverly looked into Nicole's brown eyes, and she saw all the love, and longing, and hurt there. She took a deep breath. "Ok. So, you know about the possession now. And I've been...remembering things. Things that I did - that *it* did. Nicole, I'm so sorry." Tears were streaking down Waverly's face.

Nicole felt like she had been punched in the gut. She had to remind herself how to breathe. Of course, she had thought about this. She had thought about all of the worst case scenarios, and thought she was ready for this talk. But hearing Waverly say it brought on a fresh wave of pain, fear, and anxiety. And the lingering worry that all of the intimacy they had shared over the past seven weeks, the first time they made love, and the times after that, and the closeness they had been able to build, in spite of everything, was all a lie. That it was all a manipulation, orchestrated by the demon that had possessed Waverly, meant to make Nicole trust her, or just something the demon enjoyed doing. She wasn't sure what she was more horrified by: the prospect that she had been unknowingly having sex with a demon, and the intense feelings of violation that went with it - or the possibility that she had been with Waverly without her consent, without realizing that Waverly was not in control of her own body.

"Nicole?" Waverly whispered her name, and broke her out of her own thoughts. She could see the fear, and the questions in Nicole's eyes. "Baby, it's not what you think. I mean, I don't think it is."

"Waverly, when we...was it you, really you, when we made love?" Nicole's voice was rough when she said it - she was afraid to ask, but she needed to know.

Waverly looked her squarely in the eyes, unblinking through her tears. "Always. It was all me. I never, ever wanted to let that thing near you, Nicole."

Nicole couldn't help but sob. She felt something give way inside of her - the walls she had built to guard her heart, in case the worst was true. She leaned her whole body forward into Waverly, her hands grabbing and holding tight to the sides of Waverly's shirt as she buried her head in Waverly's lap.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, folks! Enjoy!

* * *

"I've got you, baby."

Waverly had never seen Nicole like this. It wasn't that Nicole wasn't emotional, or expressive - she was probably the most tender person Waverly had ever known. But she had never broken down this way. Her girlfriend, her rock, her steady, calm, brilliant love was still jacknifed in on herself, her tall frame folded over at a sharp angle into Waverly. And she was still crying, still holding on to her with a desperation she had only seen during their (all too frequent) brushes with death and disaster.

"I've got you, Nicole. I am so, so sorry that I've dragged you through all of this. I've tried so hard to keep you safe, to protect you from all of this demonic bullshit - but clearly that has been a flop." Waverly couldn't help but chuckle, and that glint of normalcy, of her tendency to find the humor and the goodness, even in the darkest of places, was infectious. Nicole couldn't help but laugh with her.

She sat up slowly, staying close to Waverly, and wiped her eyes and nose with the sleeve of her sweater. She sniffled, a little self-consciously and looked back at Waverly. "Well, that was gross. Guess that's a relationship milestone, huh?"

Waverly smirked, a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Nic, I think we passed that when I, uh, puked up a black goo demon? And then you kissed me, so..." Waverly leaned closer and took Nicole's face in her hands, rubbing away the tear streaks with her thumbs. "Can I kiss you?" Nicole nodded, and they both leaned in to a slow, soft kiss.

Waverly broke the kiss, and leaned her forehead against Nicole's, still cradling her face in her hands. "Nicole, I love you. It's been a fucked up couple of months, but I can't imagine doing this without you."

"Oh, Waves," Nicole untangled her hands from around Waverly's waist, and brought them up to run through her hair. She pulled Waverly close, and kissed her again. It was a tender, aching kiss - full of relief, and things long felt, but not spoken. She pulled away, her fingers still tangled in Waverly's hair, holding her close. "Waverly, I love you, too. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner - I've felt it for a long time."

"Well, 'I'd shoot anyone for you' is certainly a line to make a girl melt...but it is nice to hear it in slightly more grandiose terms."

"Well, in that case, I love you, Waverly. I never stood a chance that first time I walked into Shorty's - you've had my heart from then on, and you'll have it just as long as you want it."  
Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole, and buried her face in her neck, beaming. It was so easy for Nicole to make her heart flutter - and finally being fully back in control of herself, being close to her felt like the most awe-inspiring thing in the world.

Waverly sighed, and leaned back far enough to look at Nicole. "Nic, there are still some things we need to talk about." Nicole nodded, and smiled at Waverly. "I'm here, baby. For all of it.”

* * *

“There are things I don’t remember. But I’m trying. I’m kind of scared to remember some of it, but I need to. I know that. And this might get a little rambly, but I just...I need you to help me. And maybe right now that just means listening, ok?”

“Ok.” Nicole nodded, looking at Waverly with a mix of love and concern.

“Ok. Sorry, I’m just...kind of nervous. And I know that must sound silly. I mean, hello, who just fought off a demonic possession for seven weeks and almost didn’t make it? Uh, this guy.” Waverly pulled one of her hands away from Nicole’s to gesture at herself.

“What am I afraid of now, right?” 

Nicole could see Waverly collapsing in on herself. She knew the nervous rambling well - it was one of her strategies for getting through situations she was afraid of. That’s how their relationship had started, after all. It had taken more courage for Waverly to tell Nicole how she felt than it did to storm into Nedley’s office and kiss her. 

“Waverly, it makes sense. You’ve been through so much. But I promise you - I’m not going to get angry. I won’t get defensive, I won’t pull away. I’m not afraid of you, and yeah - we’ve got a lot of scary things to talk about, but I love you. Nothing you tell me will change that.” Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hands, before bringing one of them to her lips and holding it against them for a long moment. “Whatever it is, Waverly, whatever happened, we can get through it. You’re not alone.”

Waverly nodded, never breaking eye contact with Nicole. She took a deep breathe. “Ok. Let’s start at the beginning, I guess.” Waverly sighed, and gave Nicole a sheepish smile. “I hope you’re comfortable, this might take a while.”

Nicole smiled back at her, and nodded.

“Wynonna shot Willa. She didn’t want to do it. Willa was - well, Willa was much more of a sister to Wynonna than she ever was to me. And I was so young when she was taken - we never had the chance to get over any of her doubts about me, or her cruelty. Kids can be so cruel, and I don’t know how much of it was that, or how much of it was really her. And I don’t know what would have happened if Willa and Daddy didn’t both go all at once like that. But, I do wonder if maybe she would have, I don’t know, if she would have loved me if we’d had more time. There’s just so much I don’t know.” Waverly looked at her hands, joined with Nicole’s, and continued.

“That didn’t happen though, so she was always just this kind of memory of, of a person that could have been to me. It was different for Wynonna, I think. Even though when Willa came back she was so traumatized, and so completely brainwashed, I think Wynonna still remembered her big sister, and still wanted her to be that. She had to kill her, though. She didn’t have a choice. And I feel like a monster for saying this, but I’m glad she did.”

Silence fell over the room, and Waverly just stared at their hands, taking slow, deep breaths.

“It felt good to say that out loud. I’ve been carrying that feeling around with me, too. Nic...am I horrible person for thinking that?”

Without a moment of hesitation, Nicole reached out, placing her fingers under Waverly’s chin and gently tilting her face up to look her in the eyes. “No. That person Wynonna killed wasn’t your sister, Waves. Any part of her that was, or might have been, was gone a long time ago. She hurt you. She hurt Wynonna, she -”

“She tried to kill you.” 

“Yeah, yeah she kind of did. It makes sense that you feel this way, Waverly, and it doesn’t make you a terrible person. Definitely not a monster. Just human.”

Waverly chuckled. “Well, in light of recent developments, I’m tickled pink at being ‘just human,’ thank you very much!”

“I’ve gotta say, I’m pretty happy with that too, baby.” Nicole beamed at her, as Waverly leaned into the hand that was now cupping her cheek.

“You wanna keep going, Waves?”

“Yeah.” Waverly nodded, and reached her hand up to her face to grasp Nicole’s, bringing them down to rest in her lap.

“It was right after Wynonna shot Willa. In the snow, by the gate, where that tentacle thing had crossed over, there was this puddle of shiny, shimmery black goo. And it felt like it was whispering to me, calling to me, promising me things I didn’t know I wanted. Answers about who I am, what was going on in the Triangle, and I was just drawn to it. I leaned down and reached the tip of my finger into it, and then, everything changed.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for 2 x 06 <3 Enjoy!

* * *

“In a way, I felt something bigger than just myself, something with infinite parts ‘legion’ was how it described itself. I didn’t know its name then, or what it was, or even that it was inside of me. I thought maybe it was just a vision, a hallucination, or something I brushed up against. But then things started happening.”

Waverly swallowed hard. Nicole knew that talking about this would take all that Waverly had, and she was bound and determined to be supportive, no matter how dark it got. In the end, this was her Waverly - and nothing that happened, nothing that the demon had done could ever change that. Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hands reassuringly, and she went on.

“It was little things, at first. Like, kind of a voice in the back of my mind. I would find strange things in my pockets - silverware, change I didn’t remember getting, foil, random bits of metal. I would just be somewhere, and not remember how I got there. I thought maybe I was sleepwalking, or that I was just so exhausted that I was forgetting things. But I couldn’t ignore the way people were acting around me. Like, sometimes people would say things to me, or look at me like I had three heads or something, and I had no idea why. Nic, could you tell something was off? Was it like a neon sign or something?”

Nicole thought about it for a moment. She had known something was wrong, but demonic possession hadn’t even cracked her top ten list of possibilities. 

“I definitely noticed things. The first thing was the way you tasted. It was different - kind of metalic, not like blood, exactly, but something like it. I felt like such a fool when I said that to you, though. But then, other things started happening. Things that I kind of just chalked up to the situation with Willa, and Black Badge, and everything that was happening. I mean, we hadn’t, well, haven’t, been together that long. I guess I doubted myself about what might be happening. I knew something was going on, though.”

Waverly nodded, and looked intently at Nicole. 

“Wynonna told me that you were the one who finally got her to see what was going on. She said you brought it up weeks ago, and that, in her words she ‘acted like a total asshat’ and basically said that you were just pissed that you couldn’t change me, and that I wasn’t just getting over everything. Turns out Wynonna is just as oblivious as ever - but I think she knows that she owes you an apology. And Wynonna also said that you, again, her words, ‘acted like some chivalrous walking bumper sticker’ and told her that you couldn’t betray my trust. She really...and I really appreciate that. My brave, brave, baby - that took a lot of guts.”

Waverly gazed lovingly at Nicole, who was blushing, her face turned toward the floor, the very beginnings of a grin pulling at the corner of her mouth. “Waves, that’s just basic decency, I -”

“Come here,” Waverly whispered, bringing both of her hands up to frame Nicole’s blushing face. Nicole leaned into her hand, turning her head just enough to press a quick kiss to Waverly’s palm. Waverly looked into Nicole’s eyes, and leaned in, keeping their eyes locked, with an unspoken question. Nicole leaned in, and slowly closed her warm brown eyes. In that instant, Waverly got the answer she was waiting for. She leaned across the ever-shrinking distance between them to capture Nicole’s lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

Nicole whimpered as soon as their lips met, and she brought her hands up to tangle in Waverly’s hair. She needed this. They both needed this. She pulled away just a fraction of an inch - their foreheads resting together, and Nicole could feel Waverly’s warm, quickened breath on her lips. 

Nicole’s voice broke when she started to speak “You - you taste like you again. I missed that.” Tears had started to run down her cheeks, onto Waverly’s hands. Nicole gently pulled Waverly’s lips to hers again, tilting her head so their noses brushed past each other. She caressed Waverly’s bottom lip with her tongue. Her kiss was wanting, and relieved, and loving - and Waverly returned it with gusto. She parted her lips, and moved her tongue to brush softly against Nicole’s. As she did this, she stroked her hand along one of Nicole’s cheeks, pushing her soft red hair behind her ear. She ran her fingers down the shell of Nicole’s ear to tug ever so slightly on her earlobe. 

Waverly knew this drove Nicole wild, and she wanted her so badly that it was hard to resist stoking that fire. Amidst all the chaos, and exhaustion, and emotions of the last 24 hours, she had felt a persistent desire to make love with Nicole. She needed to be with her, needed to feel her, and touch her, and open up for her, and feel like she was at home in her own body again. But she knew that there were still things she needed to say. And she knew that she would never feel quite right about making love until everything was aired and Nicole still wanted to be with her. With this in mind, she reluctantly eased her hands over Nicole’s neck, and down to her shoulders, and pulled away from their kiss. 

“Nic, I want you so badly right now - but there’s still so much I have to say. It just wouldn’t feel right until -”

Nicole cut her off, “Of course, baby. I know what you mean, and I feel the same way. It just feels so good to kiss you.”

Waverly smiled shyly, and brought Nicole into a tight hug. “You have to be the dreamiest person alive, Nicole. I feel so lucky.”

“Well, that makes two of us,” Nicole said, and she pulled away enough to press her lips to Waverly’s in a quick kiss. “Are you ready to talk more, Waves?”

Waverly nodded, and looked at Nicole in a moment of hesitation. “Will you hold me?” she spoke just loudly enough for Nicole to hear her. Nicole scooted back against the arm of her couch, and stretched her long legs out in front of her. She held her arms open to Waverly, and said “Come here, baby.”

Waverly crawled between Nicole’s splayed legs and leaned into her. She could feel Nicole’s heartbeat against her back. Wanting to be closer to Nicole, Waverly turned, and pressed herself firmly against the redhead’s tall, lean frame, resting her back on her girlfriend’s chest. She sighed when Nicole wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. 

"I tried so hard, but I wasn't always able to keep it away from you. There are times when I have gaps in my memory, when I was around you. Things are starting to come back to me, and I want to talk about it. I just - what I really need you to know, Nicole, is what exactly was me, and what was Mictian. And what was a little bit of both."

"Mictian?" Nicole asked, confused. 

"That was its name. Mictian. Sometimes, toward the end, especially, it was like I wasn't just fighting with it for control, but that sometimes we were acting together - that it was influencing what I wanted to do, or stopping me from doing and saying other things. It's hard to explain - that feeling of being in control, but not really. I think those are the things we really need to talk about."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short one - and I've taken a little inspiration from 2 x 06 (after I revived myself from screaming and fainting). Glad to see that the episode got into this a little bit, and I was pretty close in my own imagining of it. 
> 
> This is a pretty fluffy chapter - the next one will be taking a turn for the smutty.

* * *

“When I told you that every time we were together, it was all me, I meant it. I remember everything. Every single touch, every kiss...”

Waverly trailed off, and turned her head to look up at Nicole, who was blushing just as much as she was. She reached her hand behind Nicole’s head, tangling her fingers in her girlfriend’s short red hair, and drawing her in for a quick, passionate kiss. When they separated, Waverly placed her hands over Nicole’s, which were still wrapped tightly around her waist, and she rested her head back on Nicole’s chest. 

“There were a few times, though, that I’ve started to remember that weren’t like that, exactly. Most of them weren’t with you, but...at Purg. High - I think that was the worst. I remember it, but it’s a little fuzzy. I remember that Mictian saw that enormous hockey trophy, which, hey, compensating much? And that’s what it wanted - for the uh, tower. But I fought it, and I wouldn’t do what it wanted. I was trying so hard to be myself - to act like myself, and I did the only thing I could think of that might help me. I kissed you. Even though I shouldn’t have, and Nedley was *right* there, and, Nicole I hope you know that I respect you, and your work so much more than that, I know what it means to you, and how hard you’ve worked and I...”

“I know, Waverly.” Nicole squeezed her arms tighter around Waverly’s waist, and leaned down to kiss the crown of her hair. “I understand. I mean, a big part of why I was so upset is that I was completely surprised. I know how much you respect me and my boundaries, and I know you know what this job means to me. It just seemed like another weird change in you, and it was too much in the moment.”

“I...I said something to you, didn’t I? Right after I kissed you” Waverly asked the question hesitantly. She thought she remembered, and she didn’t want to make Nicole say it - she didn’t want to hurt her again, but her memory was just hazy enough that she couldn’t be sure any other way. 

Waverly felt Nicole take a deep breath behind her. “Yeah. You...or, it, looked at me and said ‘not good enough.’” The pain was evident in Nicole’s voice, and it cut Waverly like a knife. She sprung up, and wheeled around to face Nicole. With her hands on Nicole’s shoulders, she launched into a frantic ramble.

“Oh god, baby, I am so, so sorry. That was NOT me. You are the best. Like, actually the best, you’re my best baby. You are enough, god, you are more than enough, but, uh, not too much - just the perfect amount of good enough, and I guess it’s rambling time now, because this was supposed to be sweet and reassuring, but...”

A grin broke across Nicole’s face. “Baby, slow down.” She ran her hands slowly up and down Waverly’s sides. “I know, ok? I needed to hear it from you, but I know. I just knew it wasn’t you.”

“It was so angry. It wanted that trophy so bad, and I wouldn’t do it. I fought it so hard. But it was lashing out - it liked to play with people, exploit their insecurities, and you were the closest person it could hurt. It knew that was the last thing I wanted. I’m sorry I ever let it so close you, and I’m sorry for crossing that line with you.”

Nicole shook her head. “Waverly, you fought that thing for seven weeks. I can’t even imagine. You are so, so strong - and you don’t need to apologize for not always being able to control it. You did everything you could. And it hurt me, but that wasn’t you. I know you would never, and god, Waves I am just so happy to have you back - to have *my Waverly* back, and -” Waverly moved her hands from Nicole’s shoulders to weave her fingers through her hair, and pulled her in for a searing kiss that cut her off mid-sentence. They were still going to have a lot to talk about - but in that moment, the only thing either of them wanted was the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and for all of your kind words. I'm having a blast writing this, and I hope you enjoy it!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, holy smut. I think I went a little overboard with this section of the story, but I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Fair warning: this chapter is an extended sex scene. I've also upped the rating, just to be safe. 
> 
> I took some inspiration from that kiss in 2 x 06 (I am still recovering), and expanded on it a bit. 
> 
> On an unrelated note, I've been meaning to mention the song I drew the title from - it's "Roses in the Snow" by Emmylou Harris. Figured it was in keeping with the show's tendency to draw episode titles from country songs, and it's a nice song :) 
> 
> Happy reading!

* * *

Waverly’s heart was pounding the way it had been that first time she screwed up the nerve to kiss Nicole in Nedley’s office. She felt Nicole’s tongue brush gently against her bottom lip, and she sighed. Even in a heated moment like this, Nicole was so sweet with her. That tenderness was exactly what Waverly needed. She opened herself up to Nicole fully, and adjusted herself on the couch, straddling Nicole’s hips. Their tongues brushed together in the shrinking space between their lips. They pulled away slightly, only for their lips to come together again the next moment. Waverly could feel Nicole smiling against her. 

She was herself, and she was here, safe with Nicole. Nicole, whose hands were pressed firmly against the small of her back, holding her close. Nicole, who heard her out. Nicole, who stood by her through everything - from learning the truth about the Ghost River Triangle, to her own possession and the aftermath. Who waited for her, and respected her choices, and never pushed her to be anything she wasn’t. Nicole, who loved her like she was the most precious person to ever walk the planet, but never made her feel owned or objectified. She deserved to smile, and Waverly felt at once awe struck, and honored, that she could make that happen. 

Waverly pulled away slightly, leaning her forehead against Nicole’s, and running her fingers through her girlfriend’s tousled hair.

“I love you, Nicole. And I am so fucking lucky to have you in my life. Thank you for staying with me through this - I know it hasn’t been easy.”

“Waverly, not only would I shoot anyone for you, I would do anything for you. No matter what happens, you are worth it. We are worth it. I love you, Waverly, and I am so glad that you’re *you* again.”

Waverly blinked brimming tears from her eyes. “Me too, baby. Me too.”

Nicole trailed one of her hands from where it had rested on Waverly’s back, up her side, and placed her fingers, feather soft, under Waverly’s chin. She tilted Waverly’s face up just a fraction of an inch. Enough to gaze into her warm hazel eyes before she leaned in to kiss her, starting a chain reaction of short, heated kisses. In their passion, their noses bumped together, enough to force them apart momentarily to laugh at their own nervousness. Waverly squeezed her knees around Nicole’s hips, while she held Nicole’s face in her hands and smiled at her almost shyly. 

“Hey.” Waverly whispered, her breathing quick from their string of kisses.

“Hey.” Nicole smiled at her. “A little nervous?”

“Just a little. You?”

“Yeah, a little. Are you sure you want this, Waverly?”

Waverly nodded, and ran a hand down Nicole’s neck to rest on her chest, just above her heart. “Do you?”

“More than anything, Waverly.” Waverly leaned forward until she was close enough to feel Nicole’s quickened breath across her lips.

“I need you, baby, please Nic - “ her voice cracked as she spoke, and Nicole didn’t force her to finish that sentence.

Nicole leaned forward the fraction of an inch to bring their lips together. Waverly sighed, and relaxed into Nicole, who wrapped her arms around Waverly, hands gripping the backs of her thighs. 

Before Waverly knew what was happening, Nicole used her height, and the grip she had on Waverly’s legs to tip them back onto the couch in one quick motion. Waverly gasped in surprise, and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, to hold on, and to hold her lips against Nicole’s as her back hit the couch. 

Waverly found herself under Nicole, her legs still pressed against both sides of her hips, held there by Nicole’s hands on her thighs. Nicole never stopped kissing her - they fell into what had become a familiar pattern. Their lips crashing together for a moment, before Nicole drew back ever so slightly to adjust their angle, and press her tongue softly into Waverly’s mouth. After a moment, she would draw back again, prompting Waverly to chase her, slipping her tongue into Nicole’s mouth. Eventually, their pounding hearts and quickened breathing would force them to separate for air, only for a moment, before beginning over again, both relishing in the closeness and the intimacy of the kiss. They could spend untold ages lost in this cycle, kissing until they were both flushed, swollen-lipped and aching for each other. 

But this time, when Waverly withdrew for a brief breath of air, Nicole took the opportunity to nip at Waverly’s bottom lip, drawing a surprised moan from her girlfriend. She was relentless - smoothing her tongue over Waverly’s swollen lip with a gentleness that made Waverly tremble beneath her. She felt her girlfriend’s hands running down her back, and around to her sides - and chuckled at the quiet “Oh -” from Waverly when she realized that Nicole had settled in for the evening with nothing under her worn, loose sweater.  
Waverly’s hands trembled as they ghosted over Nicole’s sides to grip the hem of her sweater. Nicole only needed to feel Waverly’s fingers brushing against her waist to know what she wanted. And tonight, Nicole was bound and determined to give Waverly everything she wanted. She rose to her knees, still situated between Waverly’s legs, and hastily pulled the shirt over her head. 

The way Waverly looked at her could have stopped her heart. Love. Tenderness. Need. All swirled in Waverly’s hazel eyes, which were locked with Nicole’s, straying only to gaze pointedly down her long torso. Waverly sat up, leaning back on one elbow on the couch. She reached out her other hand to trace up Nicole’s body, starting at the curve of her hip, barely dipping a knuckle into her belly button, only to move upward, tracing her fingertips under the swell of Nicole’s breast with maddening slowness before trailing her fingers between her breasts and up along her collarbone. Nicole could feel the unmistakable heat gathering between her legs, and the familiar tightness in her belly that Waverly tended to provoke. As Waverly continued her torturous caress along Nicole’s jaw, Nicole turned her head, and surprised her lover by darting her tongue out to lick Waverly’s index finger. She was watching Waverly intently, and saw her eyes widen. She reached a hand up to hold Waverly’s in place, and swirled her tongue around the tip of Waverly’s finger as she drew it slowly into her warm mouth, up to the first knuckle, never breaking with Waverly’s gaze. 

She sucked gently on Waverly’s finger, using her tongue to delicately tease its soft pad. She held Waverly’s eyes as she opened her mouth to draw her finger in up to the second knuckle. 

“Fuck, Nic...” Waverly breathed, entranced by what Nicole was doing to her. She never would have guessed that having her fingers sucked would make her so wet, but she could feel the heat pooling in her sex as she watched Nicole’s nimble tongue circle the tip of her finger. She released it from her mouth with a soft *pop.* Nicole surprised her again when she guided her still-wet finger down to press firmly against one of her pink nipples, which was, between the cold and her arousal, already pebbled and straining against Waverly’s light touch.

Waverly knew how to take a hint. She dragged her slick finger over the stiffened tip of Nicole’s breast, before rolling it gently between her thumb and finger, drawing a breathy, wanting moan from Nicole. She sat up fully, and leaned forward, placing deliberate open-mouthed kisses along Nicole’s collarbone, while slowly squeezing her nipple harder and watching Nicole’s eyes flutter shut with the sensation. Nicole’s eyes opened, and she inhaled sharply when Waverly closed her lips around her other nipple, sucking it hard between her teeth, before soothing it with slow, broad strokes of her tongue. Nicole tangled her fingers in Waverly’s hair, holding on to her for dear life as her lover fervently nipped, and licked, and sucked her nipples until she reached the point of pain so exquisite that she couldn’t take any more. She pulled Waverly’s face level with her own, and Waverly rose to meet her, crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. 

“Baby, can I touch you?” Waverly whispered, between kisses. 

“Please, Waverly” Nicole whimpered, and she felt Waverly’s thumbs running along her hip bones, which just barely peeked out from beneath the boxers and sweatpants she wore. The waistband of her boxers rode up a bit above her sweatpants, and it drove her mad to feel Waverly teasing her thumbs under it, rolling the waistband down so she could touch more of her skin. 

Nicole was surprised the moment she felt Waverly press her palms against her chest and shoulders, pushing her back onto the couch. She had been pleasantly surprised the first time Waverly had taken control like this in their love making, and in hindsight she had worried that it had been the demon. But now, there was no doubt in her mind that this was Waverly - Waverly who wanted her, and had no qualms with going after what she wanted. 

Waverly worked her hands into the waistband of Nicole’s loose boxers and sweatpants - her standard cozy attire - and wasted no time in dragging them both off of her. Nicole aided her effort by arching herself up off the couch enough to allow Waverly to pull the last of her clothing off smoothly. 

Waverly had spent a lot of time learning and appreciating every inch of Nicole in the last few weeks - but she never got tired of looking at her. Nicole was long, and lean - but soft around the edges in a way that made Waverly want to squeeze her and nuzzle into her. And so, she did. 

As Nicole settled back down on to the couch, Waverly leaned over her and pressed her mouth first to Nicole’s hip-bone. She placed a series of soft, open-mouthed kissed along Nicole’s hips, where her impossibly smooth skin met her soft, coppery pubic hair, and around to her supple thighs, which tensed and rippled with muscle under Waverly’s exploring tongue. 

“Waves, please...” Nicole breathed desperately. She needed this so badly, and as much as she loved Waverly lavishing her with slow, sensual attention, she needed Waverly to fuck her.

Waverly sat up just long enough to lift her own tight-fitting green sweater over her head - she craved the feeling of Nicole’s skin on hers. She pressed herself on top of Nicole, and kissed her with an aching slowness. “Please what, baby?” she whispered against Nicole’s lips. She swore she could feel Nicole’s face flush when she asked her. She wanted Nicole to say it - partially to tease her, and partially because she needed to hear that Nicole still wanted her. 

“Please, Waverly. Please fuck me. I need you so bad, baby.” Nicole was not above begging, especially not for Waverly. Especially not after all they had been through. 

Waverly brought her hand up to caress Nicole’s face, and dragged two fingers teasingly over her girlfriend’s lips. Nicole knew what Waverly was asking for. She parted her lips, and ran her tongue lightly between Waverly’s middle and ring fingers as she slid them into her mouth. When Waverly’s slender fingers were as deep as they could go inside her mouth, she tightened her lips around the base of Waverly’s fingers and sucked, slowly drawing them out of her mouth, and running her tongue along their length. Just before her fingertips would have passed Nicole’s lips, Waverly pressed her fingers back into Nicole’s mouth, and drew them out again slowly. She pulled her fingers, glistening, from Nicole’s mouth, and brought her hand down to cup Nicole’s sex. She could feel the heat coming off of her in waves, and she could feel the slickness, collecting in the soft hair that covered Nicole’s lips. Nicole wanted her, and Waverly wanted nothing more than to take her, and show her just how much she was wanted. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Waverly waited for Nicole’s response, and when Nicole nodded vehemently, she wasted no time. Waverly pressed her still-wet fingers into Nicole’s sex quickly and decisively. 

“Fuck! Oh, Waverly...” Nicole cried as her opening, as slick and ready as it was, tensed around Waverly’s fingers. Waverly could feel Nicole’s muscles spasming around her fingers, and she was still for a moment to give her a chance to adjust. When she felt Nicole’s short fingernails digging into her bare back, she curled her fingers up into Nicole slowly, and watched as she came undone. 

“Just like that, baby! Please, please, please don’t stop...” Nicole was splayed beneath her, face and chest flushed, lips swollen from kissing, a single red mark taking shape next to one of her sensitive pink nipples, where Waverly had bit and sucked a little too zealously. Waverly had never seen anything more beautiful. She didn’t stop - she wouldn’t stop until Nicole wanted her to. She began curling her fingers inside Nicole in a slow, steady rhythm, feeling the small, rough patch inside of her clench and grow harder with each stroke. Nicole’s hips began rocking to meet Waverly’s thrusts. She pulled her fingers out slightly, only to press them back inside of Nicole and curl them up toward herself, drawing loud moans, and an increasingly colorful string of curses and sweet nonsense words from her lover. Waverly placed one last, lingering kiss on Nicole’s open mouth before she slid down her body, continuing her slow, pounding cadence without interruption. 

Waverly moved her free hand from its resting place on Nicole’s hip to gently spread her folds. Placing open-mouthed kisses along her thighs while she continued coaxing moans out of her lover with her beckoning fingers, Waverly finally set eyes on what she had been looking for. Just above Nicole’s opening, which was pleasantly stretched around her fingers, she saw Nicole’s clit. It was swollen and straining, and slick with her want. Waverly leaned forward and dragged her tongue along the length of Nicole’s clit in a slow, broad stroke. 

“Oh god, baby, you feel so fucking good. My sweet Waverly, please, please, fucccckkkkk...” Nicole trailed off into a long, high moan as Waverly sucked her clit gently between her lips and began slowly flicking her tongue over its tip. Waverly alternated licking and tenderly sucking Nicole’s clit in perfect sync with the steady thrusting and curling of her fingers inside her lover. 

She could feel Nicole’s entire body tensing like a coiled spring, and she knew her love was close. As Nicole’s cries became more and more nonsensical, Waverly had to struggle to keep her mouth firmly on Nicole as her hips raised off the couch to meet Waverly’s thrusts with abandon. 

“I’m so close, baby, I just need a little more. Please, baby I need to feel more of you inside me.” Waverly could tell that this was the last coherent thought Nicole would be able to get out - and she rewarded her effort by sliding a third finger into Nicole’s slick heat and upping the tempo of her deep, searching thrusts. A few seconds later, Waverly felt every muscle in her lover’s body tense. Nicole’s hips lifted completely off the couch, and she gasped before letting loose a low wail, and burying her hands in Waverly’s hair as her hips bucked against her lover’s mouth. Waverly grew still as Nicole’s shuddering subsided, and she gently slid her fingers from her lover, and kissed a trail up her trembling body, coming to rest on top of her, with her arms cradling Nicole’s head.

“Oh, Waverly...” tears slid down Nicole’s already crimson face as Waverly covered her temples, cheeks, nose, eyelids, and lips in feather soft kisses. “I was so scared I had lost you - but it’s really you. You’re really you, and you’re here with me.”

Waverly brushed Nicole’s tears away gently with one hand, as she wrapped the other around Nicole, holding her tight. “It’s really me - and I’m not going anywhere. I love you too damned much to let something silly like a tentacle monster keep me away. And I pity anything or anyone else that thinks it can come between us.”

Nicole couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, I’ve got some ideas about what might come between us...” She trailed off with a mischievous grin. 

“Well, you’d better show me, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I'm going to follow this up with a chapter continuing this scene. Stay tuned, and let me know what you think! It's been great hearing from so many of you.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy WayHaughtWednesday, everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

“Be careful what you wish for, baby.”

Before Waverly could come up with a flirtatious quip, she felt Nicole begin to shift under her. With a surprising amount of strength and coordination for a person who had just been trembling in her arms not a moment before, Nicole took Waverly’s breath away by scooping her up and standing up off the couch in one fluid motion. Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s hips as her arms settled around her shoulders. She didn’t have words for how she felt when Nicole picked her up like this - usually just surprised gasps, or an occasional moan. 

Nicole didn’t say anything - she just grinned up at Waverly, and began to walk to her bedroom. They didn’t get far before the logistics of their situation caught up with them. Waverly’s legs, still covered in the leggings she was wearing under her skirt, which had ridden up almost to her waist, couldn’t get the best grip on Nicole’s bare hips. Nicole felt her begin to slip, and re-adjusted her hands under Waverly’s thighs to bounce her back up where she could get a solid grip. Waverly wrapped herself even tighter around Nicole, and took advantage of her newfound height to lean in and suck Nicole’s earlobe into her mouth. She breathed out slowly through her nose, teasing Nicole’s sensitive ear lasciviously between her teeth. She felt Nicole’s breath hitch.

“Oh, is that how you’re gonna play this, Waves?” Nicole all but growled. Waverly shivered, she knew teasing Nicole like that was bound to get the results she wanted. She grinned, and whispered into Nicole’s ear, “Well I’d love to see you try and stop me.”

Nicole was breathing hard - not so much from carrying Waverly as from what the woman she carried was getting up to with her ear. As soon as Waverly had discovered that particular weakness of hers, she had been doomed - and she was quite content with her fate. She knew exactly what Waverly was trying to do to her - and it was working

Nicole pressed Waverly hard against the wall just outside her bedroom door. “Baby, what are you doing to me? I’m going to fuck you right here if you keep that up.” 

“What’s stopping you?” 

Nicole looked up into Waverly’s eyes - “Is that what you want, baby?”

Waverly nodded, and Nicole leaned up to kiss her feverishly, pinning Waverly completely between her body and the wall. With the one hand she now had free thanks to the wall, Nicole reached around Waverly’s back, and up the small portion of her skirt that still clung to her legs and ass. She grabbed a fistful of Waverly’s leggings and panties, and pulled hard, yanking both garments down into the small gap between her torso and Waverly’s center. 

Still supporting Waverly with one hand, and pulling at her lower lip with nipping teeth, Nicole hastily thrust two fingers deep into Waverly. 

“Fuck, Nic -!” Waverly squealed, and wrapped her arms tightly around Nicole’s shoulders, burying her fingers in her thick, short hair. 

Nicole started pressing her fingers deeply into Waverly’s core at an achingly slow pace. She thrust her hips up into Waverly, using them to push her hand deeper, and gain a little bit of the leverage she desperately needed at that angle. Nicole picked up her pace as Waverly clung to her, and began breathing in short, breathy moans. Nicole buried her face in Waverly’s neck and pounded her fingers into her lover with enough force that the few framed pictures that hung in the hallway shook and rattled to the beat of her thrusts. 

Waverly’s sighs had turned into low wails each time Nicole’s fingers reached their deepest point within her. Nicole easily slid a third finger into Waverly’s slick sex, and she rotated her hand so she could reach Waverly’s clit with her thumb. She began tracing small circles around Waverly’s clit, just barely brushing its sides as Waverly began to shake all around her. Still pressing her hips hard against her own hand, and into Waverly, Nicole increased the pressure of the strokes of her thumb, and brushed it coarsely over her lover’s straining clit. She could feel how close Waverly was getting - the fingers that had been tangled in her hair, holding her close, had moved to her back, and were dragging raised red marks into her everywhere they could reach. 

“Oh, fuck, baby” Nicole rasped into Waverly’s neck. “Are you gonna come for me?”

Waverly could do nothing but whine “Yes” over and over again as Nicole kept up her bruising pace, and rubbed methodical, sure circles over her clit. Nicole felt Waverly contract around her fingers. As she came, Waverly arched her back, angling away from the wall and pressing herself flush against Nicole. She let out a long, low moan as Nicole stilled her thrusts, and curled her long fingers to press firmly against Waverly’s g-spot, pushing her even further over the edge. After a few blissful moments, Waverly’s body collapsed into Nicole’s.

Nicole gently slid her fingers from Waverly’s center, and winked almost comically at her girlfriend as she raised them to her mouth and licked them clean. Comical or not, Waverly blushed. Nicole grinned at her as she re-established her grip on Waverly’s thighs, and hiked her up once again to a steadier position. 

“Shall we take this somewhere a little more comfortable?” Nicole asked as she arched an eyebrow at Waverly. 

Waverly could only nod as Nicole began to carry her steadily toward the the unmade double bed they had yet to christen.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right folks, sorry for the longer than usual wait. This is the last chapter - thank you so much for sticking with me and reading this <3

* * *

For all the roughness and haste that had left the picture frames in the hallway askew, Nicole had tenderness in equal measure. She smiled, and gazed at Waverly with her warm brown eyes as she lowered her lover, still trembling, onto her bed. 

“I think you’re a little overdressed, Waves. Do you need a little help with that?” 

Waverly smiled up at Nicole, and nodded as she propped herself up against the headboard. She lifted her legs from the bed to pull her panties, leggings, and skirt down over her feet. Nicole helped her the last few inches of the way, running her hands reverently over Waverly’s legs and feet as she slid the garments from her body. Nicole knelt on the bed next to Waverly, and reached around her back with one nimble hand to unhook her bra. As Waverly slipped the straps down her shoulders and tossed it onto the floor, Nicole took a moment to look longingly down at Waverly, who was lit softly by the light spilling in from the hallway. 

“You’re so beautiful, Waverly.” 

Waverly blushed - while being laid out, completely naked before her lover wasn’t quite enough to make her flustered, the compliment, delivered with that heartfelt earnestness that seemed unique to Nicole, always did the trick.

“Come here.” She whispered, holding her arms open to Nicole, who was still kneeling next to her on the bed. Nicole slid up next to her, and ducked her long frame into Waverly’s arms, pressing herself into her love’s warmth and softness. Feeling her skin against Waverly’s was like coming home. She was at once thrilled, and so relieved of a tension she hadn’t realized she was carrying. 

Waverly ran her hands up Nicole’s chest, before cupping the redhead’s face and drawing her into a slow, passionate kiss. She could still feel the unsteady tremble in her hands, her body still reeling from the way Nicole had just taken her. It was rough, and frantic, and exactly what she had needed. She knew Nicole loved her - she never doubted it. But she had worried that having Mictian hanging over their relationship - especially their sex life - would make Nicole hesitant with her. She didn’t need to be treated like a fragile thing - she needed Nicole to need her, and that was what Nicole had just shown her beyond a shadow of a doubt. 

And that need had not gone anywhere. Nicole’s want for Waverly had boiled over in the hallway, but it continued to simmer. As Waverly cradled her face in soft hands, kissing her lazily, Nicole slid her tongue into her lover’s waiting mouth. Waverly met her with a sigh, as they kissed languidly. Nicole smoothed her hands down Waverly’s sides to grip the curve of her hips, her thumbs stroking over her hip bones with a suggestion of things to come. 

Nicole reluctantly pulled her lips away from Waverly’s. “Waves, I want you. I want to take my time with you. Is that ok?”

Waverly beamed at her. “Please,” she whispered. 

Nicole leaned down to draw Waverly into another smoldering kiss as she tightened her grip on the smaller woman’s bare hips. She turned her head and began trailing slow, soft kisses along Waverly’s jaw. As she neared her ear, she teased it gently with her tongue. She smiled when she heard Waverly’s breath hitch as she bit down on the skin just behind her ear. She knew how turned on Waverly was, and she didn’t want to tease her - but she did want to make her feel good, and loved, and she wanted to take her time with that. 

Waverly moaned softly as Nicole nipped down her neck, leaving a trail of small, quickly fading red marks, leading to her breasts. Nicole sighed as she ran her hands up from Waverly’s hips to brush feather soft against her sides while she circled her tongue lazily around one of Waverly’s taut nipples. Waverly wound her fingers into her girlfriend’s hair and pulled her mouth encouragingly closer to her straining nipple. Nicole was more than happy to oblige. She sucked Waverly’s nipple into her mouth and lashed it with her tongue in slow, firm strokes. Waverly groaned approvingly, and ran her fingers through her Nicole’s hair. 

As she switched her attention to Waverly’s other nipple, Nicole slid them both down the bed. They came to rest with Waverly on her back beneath Nicole, who nudged Waverly’s legs apart with her own, and slid her thigh between her lover’s. Nicole returned her hands to Waverly’s hips as she begrudgingly left her breasts with a final nip that drew a gasp. 

She kissed her way down Waverly’s body, delighted by the feeling her belly fluttering with her her erratic breathing. When she reached the inside curve of Waverly’s hip, just above her tightly curled pubic hair, she paused long enough to pull the soft skin into her mouth and suck a deep, blooming bruise there. As she sucked, she could feel Waverly’s breath quicken. What had started as a way for them to feel close and solid in the early, more secretive, days of their relationship had turned out to be something Waverly got off on. Leaving small marks on each other, in places only they would see, felt like the best kind of secret to her. A reminder of what they had, and of how the marks had gotten there.

Nicole ran her fingers through Waverly’s dripping wetness, resting her palm firmly over her swollen clit. She looked up at Waverly, who smiled at her, and used her gentle grip on Nicole’s hair to push her head down where she so badly needed it. Nicole eagerly took the direction she was given, and ran her tongue from Waverly’s opening to her straining clit in one broad, firm stroke. She felt Waverly shiver beneath her, and repeated her movements to cause another minor tremor. She grinned pointedly up at Waverly before ducking further down the bed to press her tongue as deep as she could into Waverly’s hot center. Waverly whined, and tightened her grip in Nicole’s hair, trying in vain to pull her tongue deeper. 

“Fuck, Nic...” Waverly moaned as Nicole dragged her thumb in slow circles over her clit, while thrusting slowly with her tongue. Nicole pulled away slowly, and leaned back to look at her. Waverly was sprawled on the bed, one knee up to allow Nicole a better angle. Her hair was tangled, and her face and chest were flushed and glistening with a fine layer of sweat. Nicole was taken by her. She slid wordlessly up Waverly’s body, and brought their lips crashing together. As they kissed, Nicole slid two fingers deep into Waverly, and pressed them tight against her upper wall. 

Nicole swallowed Waverly’s moans as she fucked her slowly and deliberately. Waverly ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair and down her back before angling a hand between them to squeeze one of Nicole’s nipples between her thumb and finger. With a sharp inhale, Nicole pressed herself even closer to Waverly, never breaking their kiss. For a time, they moved as one - the ebb and flow of their mouths moving together matching the rhythm of Nicole’s steady, pumping fingers. Waverly strained up against Nicole’s body, aching to feel more of her, aching to be closer.

Waverly’s whole body was trembling as she arched up into Nicole. She was close, and they both knew it. Nicole tore her lips away from Waverly’s, and never interrupting her thrusts, she slid down her body, and using her thumb spread Waverly’s folds so she could clearly see her swollen and straining clit, aching to be touched. Nicole flicked her tongue over Waverly’s sensitive bud a few times before pressing her tongue flat against her lover’s clit and dragging it slowly up its length. Waverly shook each time Nicole’s tongue flicked against the tip of her aching clit. She needed more, and she threaded her fingers into Nicole’s hair to pull her down firmly into her center. Nicole pressed her tongue firmly against Waverly’s clit, and dragged it back and forth faster and faster, until Waverly’s body shook and pulsed constantly, and she could feel Waverly’s walls tightening around her fingers. 

Moans poured from Waverly’s mouth in a constant stream, and ended in a low wail when Nicole curled her fingers up inside of her, and rubbed hard at her g-spot while she ran her tongue rapidly over her engorged clit. Waverly’s back and hips arched off the back, and Nicole struggled to maintain contact with her lover. Nicole moved her fingers within Waverly slowly, drawing out her orgasm, until she sunk back down onto the mattress, trembling and reaching for Nicole’s arms to crawl into. 

Waverly nuzzled her face into Nicole’s chest - their bodies sticking together slightly because of the sweat they had worked up in spite of the cold. 

“Wow,” Waverly looked at Nicole with sleepy, adoring eyes.

“Wow is right.” Smiling lovingly at Waverly, Nicole reached down the bed to pull the sheet, two blankets, and a comforter up over them. She knew Waverly would be getting cold soon. 

Cuddled tightly in Nicole’s arms, Waverly felt the love, and relief, and understanding they shared. As she started to drift off to sleep, she murmured to Nicole, who had already begun to snore lightly “...Baby I forgot to tell you, I’m so sorry I took your favorite spork. I’ve got it in my pocket, don’t lemme forget it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think!


End file.
